battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiny and Pin
Coiny and Pin had few interactions in Season 1. This was due to their early eliminations and not being on the same teams. However, in Season 2, their relationship is seen to the fullest, as they are the only ones (including Donut) to be on W.O.A.H. Bunch for the entire season so far. In this season, they try to come up with ideas to win contests together. Battle for Dream Island .]] In Barriers and Pitfalls, when Pin got stuck on the rising wall by Teardrop, Coiny apologized to Pin for having to climb over her. In Sweet Tooth, Coiny and Pin competed for their respective teams in the eating contest, and were very close together for the duration of the eating contest. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Coiny convinces Pin to switch teams, and is seen talking with her at the end of the episode about how they shouldn't have lost. go to BFDIA's first Cake at Stake.]] In Get Digging, Coiny was talking with a sweaty Pin about what team name they should choose. Pin suggested the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch, but Coiny thought that it should have a bit more "pizzaz". He then came up with their name "W.O.A.H. Bunch". The two were the only contestants safe on W.O.A.H. Bunch at Cake at Stake. Pin tells Coiny that his prize is some yoyleseeds, and is later seen squashing the yoyleberries into a yoylestew. The two give each other a high-five, but Teardrop gets in the way. However, during this episode, Pin says Teardrop is the only person who hasn't said she hates her, implying that Coiny has hated Pin, though given this information, earlier points in their relationship wouldn't make sense. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Coiny and Pin had few interactions, if any, in this episode. However, Pin did seem concerned about Coiny dying. Throughout Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny and Pin are strategizing, and give each other a high-five at the end when they win the challenge together. Also, Pin recovered Coiny as soon as she could, even popping Bubble by accident. In the elimination of Get in the Van, when Pin loses her limbs, Coiny is looking at her, and appears to be concerned for her loss, as his teeth show right after Pin's limbs are removed. Pin then tries to persuade Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Coiny says that bad things happen should they get close together. In No More Snow!, Coiny attempted to get Pin out of the mixture of snow and gasoline from the FreeSmart Van, but was unable to free her even with Bomby's help, and when the tree was struck by Lightning, Pin died. In It's a Monster, after hearing her idea on threatening Puffball, Coiny says Pin is a genius. However, their plan fails and all of the W.O.A.H. Bunch members got frozen. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, after Coiny and Nickel get frozen, courtesy of Gelatin's freeze juice, Pin and Needle decide to see what happens if they are put next to each other in the next episode. A portal opens and lots of money comes out. After all of them defrosted and have the bag of money, Coiny asked if Pin was up to any odd tricks given that Pin and Needle just happened to find a bag of money while he was frozen. Pin said, "Coiny, if I was, I would tell you. You know that-" while Needle interrupted trying to tell the truth as Pin shuts her up leaving her upset. After the FreeSmart scene, Pin asked Coiny why Needle froze when she is metal while Leafy did not freeze but she's also metal. Coiny explained that Leafy is made of Yoyle metal meaning that Leafy is freeze-proof and started to make eye contact to each other as Pin asked where Yellow Face is. Pin had also suggested the idea of Coiny throwing a stick to hit a button in the FreeSmart Supervan to help them, which Coiny did without difficulty. IDFB In Welcome Back, while Pin was trying to make friends with Fries, Coiny pops up and states "Hey Pin watcha going on here?" with Pin repliying with "Trying to make friends with Fries. He's growing Grotatoes." After Coiny hears this he yells "Ooooh, Grotatoes, TB told me those thing are going to taste DELICIOUS!!!" Pin responds with "I sure hope so." Coiny then tries to eat the Grotatoes, but Fries stops him. When Pin, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Yellow Face and Coiny where trying to decide who to free from the TLC first, Pin says "But how do we choose who to save first?" Coiny then tells here "Well obviously you break Snowball out first. He's a great guy, he doesn't deserve to be in the prison any longer..." He was then interupted by Golf Ball but Pin pushes her away from Coiny. Theories * Pin and Coiny are possibly in love. The evidence is right above, and Coiny is probably breaking up with Needle, Although in Get in the Van, Coiny's seen sitting next to Needle. ** Or, Pin has a crush on Coiny and is slowly winning him as a friend, with Coiny not realizing she is trying to get him away from Needle. Category:Interaction Pages Category:Coiny Category:Pin Category:Relationship